winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 512/Script
Test of Courage Intro/Recap Narrator: In the oceans of Lynphea, the Winx battled an enormous and hungry plant tainted by Tritannus' pollution. After defeating it, they solved the last riddle and headed to the Great Yellow Reef of Domino in search of the Gem of Courage. Scene: Tecna & Musa's Dorm Tecna: So everybody's off to the Domino renewal ceremony? Musa: Yup. Although, I don't think Stella was entirely happy with their outfits. Tecna: I'm happy they went. It's a big day for Bloom. *Tecna and Musa gasps.* Tecna: The Sirenix Book. *The Sirenix Book opens.* Sirenix Book: You have only one more test to gain the Gem of Courage. Find the Yellow Reef and snatch courage from its jaws. Tecna: The Yellow Reef? There are over a hundred Yellow Reefs in the Magic Dimension. *She checks it on the computer.* Sirenix Book: Find the Gem of Courage. Time is running out. *The Sirenix book closes.* Musa: Oh, Man. If we don't finish this quest in the next two days, Then we can say goodbye to our powers forever. Tecna: We need help, and I know just who to ask. Sirenix Box. *Tecna's Sirenix Box appears.* Tecna: Guardian of Sirenix, Please help. Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix: What can I do for you, Tecna? Tecna: Guardian, we need to figure out which Yellow Reef holds the Gem of Courage. Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix: Look for the Yellow Reef on a world that was saved by a single act of courage. *Tecna gasps.* Tecna: Domino! Bloom's home planet. Musa: Sky's bravery saved it. *Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix disappears.* Tecna: Let's pinpoint the location of that Yellow Reef. Scene: Domino's Hall Sky: Still worrying about Daphne? I'm sure she's proud of you today. You're receiving a great honor, Bloom. Bloom: You're receiving the bigger honor, Sky. Sky: Me? Why? Bloom: You saved Domino. You brought magic back here. Sky: I did? Bloom: You did... With this. *Flashback Bloom: You were able to pull the Royal Sword from its stone. Then you saved me and brought the kingdom back to life. *End of Flashback Sky: I don't remember that guy. He's so fearless. Bloom: You were that guy, Sky. And you still are. Sky: OK, Bloom. *Bloom laughs.* Bloom: Now come on. My parents are waiting. Sky: I don't remember them either. Scene: Tritannus's Liar Tritannus: Uh! Speak! *He attacks Daphne.* Daphne: I will never tell you the Source of Sirenix, monster. Stormy: This is getting us nowhere. Darcy: Ugh, she's never gonna spill. Icy: I know how to break her. *Tritannus attacks her again.* Icy: Isn't today Domino's renewal celebration? I bet your parents will be all dressed up with nowhere to run. Daphne: Ugh! Ugh! No! Icy: I thought that might hit a nerve. *Tritannus laughs* Tritannus: And it did. Go to Domino. Capture Oritel and Marion. Then she'll tell us what we want to know. Maybe I'll see you there. I've got a little hunting to do. Scene: Domino's Courtyard Stella: Still not right. Aisha: Stella! Flora: You've already made us change twice. Stella: We just all need a little something more... Ooh! Since we're celebrating Domino's return to life, what about... *Stella sprays little magic perfume and makes tiny flowers on Flora and Aisha and they gasps.* Aisha: Wow. *Flora giggles.* Flora: Flowers. Aisha: Wow, Stella. How beautiful. Stella: Now we are perfect. Let's go. Scene: Domino's Hall Marion: Your father will talk and then introduce Sky, who can tell everyone about saving the sword. Bloom: You can do it. Remember, you're that guy. Sky: Right. I'm that guy. Stella: Your majesties. Bloom: You guys look great. Do I detect the Stella touch? Stella: Well, of course. *Stella's cellphone rings.* Scene: Tecna & Musa's Dorm Musa: Hey, good news. We've found the location of the Gem of Courage. Tecna: Yeah, it's on Domino, and you guys are going to have to move fast. Musa: We'll back you up from here. Scene: Domino's Hall Aisha: The last gem and the last test. Stella: We've got to go now. Bloom: Oh. Flora: Bloom, what do you want to do? Bloom: There's only one thing I can do. Marion: Bloom, what's the matter? Bloom: It's the Sirenix quest. I have to go. *Oritel and Marion look at each other.* Oritel: Go. Sky will cover for you. Sky: Huh? Oh, boy. *Bloom sighs.* Bloom: Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can. *Bloom, Stella, Flora and Aisha leave.* Sky: So... Scene: Underwater of Earth Desiryee: The Domino gate keeper is the only one of us Tritannus has not attacked. Illiris: Yes, Serena is in danger. Phylla: We must protect her. Desiryee: What is that? *She sees the Pendent of Erakylon and picks it up. A flashback of Sky loosing the Pendent of Erakylon is seen.* Desiryee: Maybe, Flora will know what this is and who it belongs to. *They swim to the ocean gate of Domino.* Scene: In front of Domino's Ocean Gate Phylla, Illiris and Phylla: Serena? Serena! Serena: *gasps* I am here. Phylla: It's just us, don't worry. Serena: I... I've been watching for Tritannus. Illiris: We will all fight to keep you safe. *Tritannus arrives with his mutants.* *The Selkies gasps.* Tritannus: You little rodents think that you think that you can fight me? Don't make me laugh! *He attacks Phylla.* Phylla: Ahh! Illiris: No! *The mutants attacks Illiris and Desiryee.* Tritannus: Ah! Serena. I've been looking for you. Serena: You will not enter the ocean of Domino. *She attacks Tritannus but Tritannus absorbs her powers into his trident. Serena gasping. Tritannus laughs and pollutes the ocean.* Tritannus: I feel good. *He opens the gate to Domino.* Tritannus: It's such a special day for Domino. Let's make sure nobody enjoys it. *He enters the gate with his mutants.* Tritannus: Hurry up, beasts! Serena: I must follow him. I must stop him. Phylla: Oh, she's so weak. Desiryee: Stay with her, we'll get help. *They enter the Domino gate.* Scene: Above Domino's Ocean Aisha: Winx, we have arrived. Bloom: According to Tecna, the Yellow Reef should be right below us. Aisha: All we have to do is snatch courage from its jaw. Stella: You know, I'm hoping that's just colorful language. Bloom: It's a test of courage, Stella, but I know we can face whatever is down there. Flora: And complete the quest for Sirenix. Aisha, Bloom, Flora and Stella: Magic Winx, Harmonix! *Harmonix Transformation.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shinning Sun! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Flora: Flora, Fairy of the Nature! *Harmonix Transformation Ends.* Bloom: Come on! *They dive in the water.* Scene: Underneath Domino's Ocean Desiryee: Winx, Winx! Flora: Desiryee! Stella: Iliris! Aisha: What's the matter? Desiryee: Tritannus has been here. Flora, Aisha, Stella and Bloom: Oh, no! Illiris: Phylla is with Serena, the gate keeper of Domino. She's hurt. Bloom: Take us to her. Scene: Underwater of Earth Bloom: Serena, I'm Bloom. Serena: I'm so happy you are here. *They begin to bond.* Illiris: Wow. Flora: Oh, look. Illiris: They're bonding! Serena: You saved me! I have my powers again. Bloom: Of course, Serena. Desiryee: I found this on ocean floor. *She gives Flora the Pendent of Erakylon.* Flora: Oh! That's the Pendant of Erakylon. It was Sky's gift for Bloom. Scene: Domino's Hall Oritel: We all owe a great debt to this brave young man. *The crowd cheers.* Sky: Oh, thanks. Thanks a lot. Oritel: Without his courage, our world would still be frozen in ice. *The Trix arrive.* Icy: And what's wrong with ice? *She attacks them.* Oritel: Guards, seize the intruders. *A guard attacks Stormy.* Guard: Uhh! Stormy: Tornado Force! *She attacks the guard.* Guard #2: Uhh! Ah! Darcy: I'll take care of the guards. Dark Chaos! *The crowd starts running and the spell hits to the guards who start fighting with each other.* Icy: Nice. Now, let's go get Mama and Papa Bloom. Save us all some time and surrender. Darcy: Aw, you've got no where to go. Scene: Underneath of Domino's Ocean Serena: The Great Yellow Reef! Flora: It's beautiful. *She sees some fishes.* Serena: Some of the the rarest fish in the Magic Dimension live here. Bloom: The Reef is their home. Stella: That's great for the fish but remember, there's something here with jaws! Bloom: So that means, be ready! Stella: I'm always ready. Flora: Tritannus' pollution. Watch out! Bloom: The coral is changing, let's get out of here! *The coral constructs jaw-like structures around it. Bloom, Illiris, Serena, Desiryee and Phylla escape.* Bloom: Oh, no! Stella: Bloom, blast us out of here! Flora: Don't hurt the coral. *More spines emerge from the coral.* Stella: Ah! Bloom: I don't think it feels the same way. Scene: Domino's Hall Oritel: We had pretty good fights in our day, Marion. Marion: We certainly did, Oritel. Oritel: Still have it in you? Marion: Always. *Stormy attacks Oritel and Marion. Oritel and Marion dodge her attack. He takes out the sword.* Oritel: The Sword of Domino. Here you go, love. Marion: Ha! *She catches the sword.* Oritel: Draw your sword. Sky: Yes, Sir. But before we start King Oritel, I think you should know that, I really don't remember how to use a sword. Marion: Sky, dear. There's a time for talk and there's a time for action. Oritel: That's right, now let's do this. Sky: Well, here goes nothing... *They start attacking the Trix.* Scene: Underneath Domino's Ocean Aisha: Better do something soon, Bloom. *The coral attacks her.* Aisha: Ah! Or we're gonna be pin cushions! Stella: I'm gonna blast it! *She tries to remove a jaw from the coral but fails to do so.* Stella: Not good... Flora: It's just trying to defend itself. Bloom: You guys, try to find source of this sludge. *The Selkies go in different directions.* Stella: Ouch! Aisha: Uh! Hurry! Serena: Bloom, over here! Bloom: Good work, Serena. Now, let's take a look and see what v. Serena: Oh, no! *Something grabs on Bloom.* Serena: Bloom! *Bloom grunts. She breaks free from the shark monster.* Bloom: Fire Blade! Serena: Yikes! *She targets towards the source of pollution power and the Yellow Reef return back to normal.* Bloom: Cool! Stella: Uh uh. Aisha: All right. *The shark monster open it's mouth and the Gem of Courage is revealed.* Stella: You did it, Bloom. Aisha: Way to go! Selkies: Woo hoo! Yeah... All right! Flora: There it is. The Gem of Courage! *Bloom and Aisha swim towards it.* Bloom: I thought the last gem will be harder to... Aisha: Watch out! *The shark monster closes its mouth and starts attacking them.* Aisha and Bloom: Uhh! Scene: Domino's Hall Marion: Uhh! Icy: Uh! *She attacks King Oritel but he reflects Icy's attacks.* Icy: Uh! Oritel: You little girls are nothing compared to your ancestors. Stormy: Uh, these geezers are tough. Darcy: They care about each other. Icy: So let's make them pay for it. *Stormy makes a clone of Oritel.* Marion: Uhh! Stormy: Put down your sword or your favorite king gets a lighting bolt to the head. Clone: Do what she says, Marion. *She drops her sword and Stormy and Darcy laughs.* Marion: Oh no! Darcy: Net of Darkness. Marion: No. Icy: Looks like your precious queen is sort of tired up. Marion: Oh... Icy: So what you're gonna do, Kingy Poo? Oritel: Marion, I'm coming! *Oritel also gets trapped into one of Darcy spells. He tries to escape but fails.* Icy: Sisters! Trix: Freeze into statues of ice! *Marion and Oritel are frozen* Scene: Underneath Domino's Ocean *The monster is chasing Bloom.* Stella: It's after Bloom! *They all follow her.* Stella: Dazzling Spiral. Stella: My spell didn't affect it! Aisha: Not good, let me try. Thirteenth seal! *She uses a spell against the monster.* Aisha: Mine neither! Maybe it's not real. Flora: '''Let's find out. Bloom, this way. Green growth! *She uses a spell to trap the monster.* '''Flora: I think it's some kind of guardian creature that protects the gem of Courage. Bloom: So to get the gem, maybe we have to prove that we're brave enough. Stella: And how do we do that? *The monster is still trying to get get free form Flora's spell.* Bloom: There's only one way. Snatch courage from its jaws! Flora: Bloom! This is no time to be reckless. *Bloom swims towards the monster.* Bloom: Grr! *They all screamed together. Flora: Come back Bloom, come back! Stella: No! Aisha: No! *Bloom swims right into its mouths.* Stella: Bloom, oh no! *She closes her eyes.* Flora: Oh no! That did not just happen! Aisha: No. *The monster starts glowing. Bloom destroys the monster from within. They get relieved.* Stella and Flora: Wow! Flora: Way to go, Bloom. Stella: I never doubted her. Aisha: Yeh, that's our girl. *They all hug. The selkies come out of their hiding place.* Aisha: The gem of Courage! Stella: Boy, did you earn it! *The gem places itself on her Sirenix box.* Bloom: Wow! Aisha: Oh wow. Stella: Great! Flora: It's so amazing. Aisha: I just love it. Bloom: We have all three gems. Our quest is over. Scene: Tecna & Musa's Dorm *Musa and Tecna are amazed.* Tecna: They did it. They found the last gem! Musa: Woo hoo! *They hug in happiness and laugh.* Scene: Domino's Hall *Sky gains his conciseness.* Sky: Oh no! Let them go! Icy: Or you'll what? She attacks Sky* Darcy: Or he'll fall down, I guess. Icy: Let's get Tritannus on the line. *She calls him. Icy: We have Daphne's parents here, but tthey're a little chillier than she might remember. *She laughs. Daphne is shocked and sad.* Tritaanus: Grr! Tell me how to gain Sirenix or watch your parents be destroyed! Icy: Purr! Daphne: Please no. Tritannus: Speak. Icy: If I push her over, do you think she'll break? Danphne: Please don't hurt them, no! Please don't. No! I'll tell you what you want to know. Tritannus: Good work Icy! Hurry back. *The call ends.* Sky: Tritannus has Daphne. Darcy: So we're done? Icy: Let's destroy them anyway. Stormy: I'll say. *The Trix attacks Oritel and Marion* Sky: No! *He uses his sword.* Icy: Bad move, Blondie! *The Winx enter the hall* Bloom: Actually, I though it was a great move. Stormy: Oh man, look who showed up. Bloom: Ohh! *She looks at her parents.* Bloom: My parents! Icy: Yup, we froze them solid. *Darcy and Stormy attack them.* Stella: Sun Boomerang! Stormy: Ou! Ahh! *Darcy attacks Aisha.* Aisha: Morphix Shield! Bloom: Sky, are you alright? Sky: I'm fine, Bloom. And I realize I will always be fine as long as I have you. Bloom: I feel the same way. You are that guy. Sky: I guess I am. Icy: Uh! Sky: Watch out! *Sky attacks Icy and Darcy.* Bloom: Oh yeah! *She attacks Darcy.* Stormy: Tritannus did say to hurry back Darcy: Then let's not dawdle. Icy: We got what we came for. *They dissapear.* Sky: But how are we going to restore your parents? Bloom: Easy, we're going to do it together. *They restore them. Flora: Oh! *The crowd cheers. Bloom: Mom, Dad! Marion: Thank you Sky. Stella: Oh, I am so happy you're OK. Flora: I think this is yours. *She gives him the pendant.* Sky: What is it? *Sky restores his memory.* Sky: Oh, I remember! I remember everything! Bloom, this is for you. Bloom: Oh, Sky! *Sky gives her the pendant of Erakylon* Bloom: Oh Sky! I am so happy. Sky: Oh no, Bloom! Bloom: Sky, what's wrong? Sky: Tritannus has taken Daphne prisoner and he's forced her to tell the secret of Sirenix. Bloom: Oh no! Stella: We'll find her, Bloom. We're with you. Aisha: We'll find her wherever she is and save her. Count on it. Ending Narrator: To finally obtain Sirenix and enter the Infinite Ocean, the Winx must activate magic spring of Lake Roccaluce. However, Tritannus determined that they will fail, and he's willing to destroy the lake and the Winx themselves to make sure they do. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts